The Curator
The Curator was an elderly incarnation of the Doctor who had retired from his adventurous ways to become "a humble curator." He curated the Under-Gallery, where he watched over the painting Gallifrey Falls No More after acquiring it under "remarkable circumstances." Biography Foreshadowing When the Eleventh Doctor's timeline became distorted, the Curator was seen as one of his future incarnations. (COMIC: The Then and the Now) Helping in a parallel universe Revisiting the universe where his life was a television series, the Curator spent several years working for the BBC. He once recounted one of his adventures - one that had been "cancelled". Specifically, one featuring the Fourth Doctor, Romana II and K9 battling against Skagra and the Krargs. He also mentioned that he had once defeated the Cybermen, the Daleks, and Davros. (HOMEVID: Shada) In 1999, while staying in the TARDIS, he once encountered a Dalek and a Krynoid. After this encounter, he introduced a "night of pure entertainment". (TV: Introduction to the Night) He later returned to his home universe. Getting a painting Under "remarkable circumstances," the Curator was able to acquire Gallifrey Falls No More and brought it to the Under-Gallery. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Interaction with his eleventh incarnation When his war, tenth and eleventh incarnations rendezvoused at the National Gallery after the final battle of the Last Great Time War, the Curator approached Clara Oswald, telling her he was looking for the Doctor. When the Eleventh Doctor was alone, the Curator made his presence known when the Doctor noted how he could retire and be a curator, with the Curator exclaiming that he "really thought Doctor might." After the Doctor noted that he "never forgets a face", the Curator merely noted that the Doctor would revisit a few in years to come but just the "old favourites". He told the Doctor that the name of the painting was neither No More nor Gallifrey Falls, but in fact one title; Gallifrey Falls No More. Despite proclaiming to be a "humble curator who wouldn't really know", he told the Doctor that Gallifrey was lost, and pointed him in the direction to search for it, telling him he had "a lot to do" and congratulated the Doctor. When the Doctor tried to pry into his meaning, the Curator retaliated by pointing out it was the Doctor's choice. He was then about to tell the Doctor what he would do if he was him, but then teasingly said that "perhaps he was him," or that maybe the Doctor had been him, before deciding that it "didn't matter either way" and left. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Appearance Having the appearance of an elderly Fourth Doctor, the Curator's face was wrinkled with baggy cheeks, a hooked nose and a pronounced throat. He had light blue eyes and big ears with dangling ear lobes. Though he was balding, his hair was completely white, and his eyebrows were non-existent. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Clothing The Curator wore a dark olive green blazer, a checked white shirt, mahogany red trousers and brown slip-on shoes with white socks. In his blazer breast pocket, he kept a red handkerchief. He also walked with a cane and wore a blue cravat under his shirt. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Category:Curators Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Individual Time Lords Category:Renegade Time Lords